


i think i have feelings for you

by neverendingcalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: Lena, still smiling, shakes her head before whispering, “You like me?”Kara smiles gently, nodding her head slowly. “I think I’m falling in love with you, actually.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 364





	i think i have feelings for you

“So let me get this straight. After her 2 month winning streak, Andrea just decided she can’t make game night tonight?” Alex asks suspiciously, sitting down on Kara’s couch and taking a bite of her pizza. 

Game night is something that they’ve had going on for years. Since moving to National City, Kara and Alex started a game night with just the two of them. As time went on and friends were naturally made, the group started to get bigger. 

At her job at the tiny cafe down the street, Kara met her coworkers, Winn and James, and they instantly became close friends. So, they obviously got the invite. 

Then, Alex got a job as a science teacher at the local high school, instantly clicking with Sam, the cute history teacher who Kara was convinced Alex had a crush on (the lovey dovey heart eyes totally give it away, in Kara’s opinion.)

And then there was Lena. A regular who came into the cafe almost every weekend from over a year while Kara worked. Kara instantly was hooked. Not in like, a crush way, because Kara is so aware Lena’s out of her league. Totally. Plus, Lena also came into the cafe with who Kara thought was her current girlfriend. One awkward encounter of Kara calling her Lena’s girlfriend while handing them their coffees, and being awkwardly corrected by Lena that they were in fact “ex girlfriends, currently just friends and roommates”, set the record straight. But still. Lena is Lena. She could have anyone she wanted for sure. 

“Uh, yep, that’s it. Just a last minute thing. Nothing out of the ordinary,” was Kara’s casual (not so casual) response, which left everyone even more suspicious than they already were. 

“...right,” Alex said, placing her empty wine glass on the table, never once breaking eye contact with her sister. “What exactly are you hiding from us, Kara?”

“Nothing!” Kara exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to jump, especially Lena, considering how close they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Lena was convinced she might have permanent ear damage. “Nothing,” Kara said, clearly trying for a more quiet attempt this time. “Your wine glass is empty. I’ll get you some more!” And with that, she ran out of her living room and into the kitchen. 

The living room was filled with silence for no more than 5 seconds before Sam looked at Lena, rolling her eyes. “God knows you’re the only one who she’ll allow to talk to her right now. She doesn’t know how to avoid you.”

Lightly chuckling, Lena stood up, taking her own empty wine glass with her. “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she just had a long day or something. I’ll go check up on her.”

“Keep it PG!” Alex yelled causing Lena to blush and hurry into the kitchen. Her friends constantly love to tease her about her and Kara’s friendship. Lena was aware of how attractive Kara was, of course. Just look at her. And then there was her personality. The sweetest, kindest person Lena has ever known. She knows how to make someone feel welcomed. Lena is also aware that almost everyone Kara has ever been friends with has developed a crush on her. So, no. Lena was not one of those friends. Definitely not. She was way stronger than that. No matter how cute and charming and utterly irresistible Kara may be. She’s out of Lena’s league anyway. 

“Hey,” Lena said gently, causing Kara to jump up from where she was staring out her window into the city, definitely not refilling Alex’s wine glass like she said. “You alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, totally,” was the unconvincing response Lena got. “Why do you ask?”

Lena sat down at a stool by the kitchen table, not once breaking eye contact with Kara. “You know you never have to lie to me right?” Lena asked. “You can tell me anything. Always.”

At this, Kara stared into Lena’s eyes for a few seconds before breaking sighing and sitting down at the stool next to Lena. “It’s kind of awkward,” she whispered. 

“Kara, awkward things happen all the time!” Lena laughed, placing her hands on top of Kara’s where she was fiddling with them on the table. “Just this morning on my jog the guy who ran passed me accidentally jogged into a tree,” Lena said, hoping this would make Kara feel better. 

“Well yeah, duh. You’re so pretty, he probably got so distracted he wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going,” Kara stated, totally oblivious to Lena’s blush. “It’s like the first time you came into the cafe and I totally dropped coffee all over… nevermind” Realizing how much information she was about to give away, Kara found herself blushing too, slamming her mouth shut, looking away from Lena’s wide curious eyes. Lena doesn’t need to know how much her beauty may affect Kara. Today is embarrassing enough. 

Lena just chuckled, opting to give her friend an easy out. She was clearly having a rough day. “You’re so cute,” she stated, never once releasing Kara’s hands from underneath hers. “You want to tell me what’s going on now? I promise I won’t laugh or make fun of you. No matter how embarrassing.”

Kara would be lucky if Lena did laugh from what she’s about to say. She’s worried it’s going to have the exact opposite reaction. She figures the best way out of this is to just rip off the bandaid. “Andrea kissed me.”

What follows is Lena’s silence, as well as her hands slowly sliding off of Kara’s and into her own lap. “Oh.”  
Oh. That’s all the reaction Kara is given and she doesn’t know what to do with it. So obviously she does what she is sadly known to do way too often. She rambles. “I didn’t kiss back! I promise. It was this morning. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t know how to bring it up. I thought you’d be mad. I mean she’s your ex girlfriend. I wouldn’t do that to you. But, I guess that’s why she didn’t want to come tonight,” Kara said in what seemed like all one breath, quickly shutting her mouth after. 

“She kissed you,” is all Lena said, looking up from under her lashes, looking so small and unsure, Kara just wants to squeeze her and never let go. But, this may not be the best time for that. 

“She did. I pushed her away immediately! It’s just… she came into the cafe alone this time and started talking about how she was stressed at work. You know how annoying her new boss is to her. So I started talking to her to calm her down and then she just kissed me!,” Kara replied, hoping that Lena knew she was being honest. “Don’t be mad. I don’t know where it came from.”

Lena looked at Kara some more before sighing and fidgeting with her hands in her lap. “Of course I’m not mad Kara. I believe you,” she said, lightly chuckling, but her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I mean, of course she’d try to kiss you. You’re so nice and kind and you look like that all the time…” Lena said, cutting herself off before saying too much and humiliating herself. 

“Like what?” Kara replied confused, looking down at her raggedy sweatpants that seemed not so presentable for the outside world. “You’re really not mad? I mean she is your ex girlfriend.”

“Of course not, Kara. You know I’m totally over that. She can kiss whoever she wants. You can kiss whoever you want” Lena replied, jaw clenched, and never once looking up from her hands. She didn’t seem mad to Kara, but still also didn’t seem 100% like herself. “Come on, let’s go back into the living room. We have some games to play.” And with that, she stood, quickly walking out of the kitchen, leaving her empty wine glass behind. 

Kara took a few more minutes to fill up Lena’s and Alex’s wine glasses before returning to the living room, hoping this night would go smoother than the rest of her day has.   
_____________________

It doesn’t.

Well it does, but really… it doesn’t.

Everyone else seems to go back to how things were, forgetting about the fact that Andrea was gone. 

But, Kara notices Lena is not acting like herself. Where there is usually no space between the two of them, there is now a large gap. To anyone else, it might not seem noticeable, but to Kara it sucks. It totally sucks. 

Kara doesn’t think Lena is mad at her. She’s just acting… off. She’s not clinging to Kara like she usually does. And Kara misses her friend’s touch. Not in like… a crush way. Because like Kara said, she totally doesn’t have a crush. She just misses how Lena usually wraps her arm around Kara’s when she’s had too much wine and is feeling sleepy. 

When they finished their last game of Guess Who, and everyone was preparing to leave, Lena doesn’t stick around like she usually does. She asks if she can share an Uber with Sam, quickly hugs Kara, (not the usual “longer than friendly hug” that Alex calls it) before whispering a quiet “goodnight, Kara” before rushing out the door. 

When Kara shuts the door slowly, confused and somewhat sad, she turns to find Alex looking at her from her kitchen, eyes squinted like she knows Kara’s not telling her something. Of course she does… she’s Alex. “Are you gonna tell me why your girlfriend didn’t stick around to cuddle and make heart eyes at you like she usually does when we all leave?” She asks, biting into a chip before putting the bag away. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kara mutters before collapsing at her table across from Alex. “You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex replies, rolling her eyes. “That’s because you two won’t get your head out of your asses.”

“Alex,” Kara groans. “We’re just friends. She doesn’t feel that way about me.”

“Kara…” Alex replies, about to tell her sister for what seems like the trillionth time that Lena is not acting the way “just friends” would act. But before she can keep going, Kara cuts her off. 

“Andrea kissed me this morning. I told Lena.”

“Oh…” Alex replied. Eyes wide, before blowing out a breath and leaning against the table. “Well, that explains it.”

“I told Lena I pushed her away! She’s Lena’s ex girlfriend. I don’t want her to think that I’m trying to steal her away or something,” Kara sighs, resting her elbows on the table, her head in her palm. “She must still have feelings for Andrea. That’s the only explanation.”

At this, Alex laughs loudly, standing and making her way to the door. “Right, Kara. The only explanation,” she replies sarcastically, putting on her coat before walking to Kara and kissing her forehead. “You’re so smart but so dumb. How?”

And with that, she walks back out, shutting the door behind her, leaving Kara more confused than she already was.

____________________

Kara’s worried about the next game night. 

It’s been a week. She hasn’t seen Lena, but they’ve texted. Sort of. 

Not as much as they usually have, because Lena says she’s been busy at work. Kara hopes that that’s true and Lena isn’t just trying to avoid her. 

So when Lena tells Kara that she can’t make it to game night this week because she’s got too much work today, Kara decides that maybe Lena is trying to avoid her after all. 

So, she does what seems like a great idea. It really did at the time. 

She leaves Alex, Sam, Winn and James at her apartment when they arrive, stating that she’s going to get Lena. 

When she knocks on Lena’s door however, she realizes it might not have been the best idea. She totally forgets Andrea might be home. Andrea, who kissed her last week. Who she hasn’t spoken to since. 

“Oh,” Andrea replies, looking at Kara, her wide eyes matching her own, she’s sure. “Kara.”

“Andrea, hi,” Kara says, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, not really knowing what to say. Not really ready for this conversation yet. She’s been so concerned about Lena that she totally forgot what caused the weirdness to begin with. Andrea. “Sorry, I was just looking for Lena.”

“Oh, she just ran out for a second. I’m not sure where she went,” Andrea replied, looking down at her feet. “Since we, uh. Since I kissed you, she’s been slightly off.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Kara replied, not sure how to respond. 

Andrea, realizing where they’re still standing, moves out of the way, gesturing for Kara to enter. “Do you want to come in and wait for her? Maybe we can even talk for a second, if you don’t mind.”

Kara looks around, unsure what she should do before slowly nodding. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

As they make their way over to sit on the living room couch, Kara is really starting to question why she thought this was a good idea to begin with. 

“So,” Andrea starts, looking down at her lap, “I just want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I was having a really tough day and you were being so sweet, I just lost control.”

“It’s fine,” Kara sighed, looking around the apartment, trying to figure out what to say. “I get it. It didn’t mean anything to you. I just wish Lena knew that, as well.”

“What do you mean?” Andrea asked, finally looking at Kara. 

“Well, I mean, Lena is clearly not acting like herself. I don’t know if you guys are like, back together, or still hooking up, or thinking about getting back together,” Kara feels sick just thinking about it. She doesn’t have a crush, though, she doesn’t. Lena is allowed to do what she wants. (Maybe Kara does have a tiny crush) “But, clearly Lena still has feelings for you. It’s very obvious.”

At this, Andrea laughs, causing Kara’s head to whip over to face Andrea, confusion clear on her face. “Oh, sweetie,” Andrea replies, reaching over to rest her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You could not be more wrong. Me and Lena had some chats this week, and let me tell you, I am definitely not what she wants.”

Just as Kara is about to reply, more confused than ever, Lena chooses this moment to walk in the door, only looking up when she feels two sets of eyes on her. 

“Oh,” she replies, jaw clenching, eyes roaming both Kara and Andrea’s faces. “I didn’t realize Kara was stopping by. Clearly you two are busy. I’ll be in my room.”

Just as she’s about to go, before Kara can stop her, Andrea stands up, walking to the front door to grab her coat. “Actually, I have somewhere to be. You guys talk.” And with that, she’s out the door, leaving Kara and Lena to stand there in silence, not making eye contact. 

Finally, Kara stands, taking a few steps in Lena’s direction before pausing. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lena replies quietly, still not quite making eye contact. 

“Want to sit down with me?” Kara asks, pointing to the couch she just stood up from. “I think we should talk.”

At that, Lena clenches her jaw, before nodding and walking to the couch, sitting on the exact opposite side Kara was previously occupying. 

“So,” Kara starts, once again fiddling with her hands in her lap. “I think you’re mad at me.”

Lena snaps her head up at that, quickly shaking her head. “I’m not,” she says sincerely. “I’m sorry if that’s how I’ve been coming across.”

“You’re not?” Kara asks, confused, wondering why Lena is acting so weird, then. 

“No of course not,” Lena sighs, finally seeming to collapse into the couch, as if she’s finally accepting something. “I mean, you can’t help who you like, right?”

This confuses Kara more than anything. What is Lena talking about?

“What are you talking about?” she asks gently, never once breaking eye contact. 

“You. And Andrea,” she replies, looking away from Kara and shaking her head lightly. “You’re both young, attractive, single women. Of course one of you was bound to have feelings.”

“Lena,” Kara starts, but before she can speak, Lena continues. 

“And I don’t know if you always felt like this about her. Or maybe it’s just since she’s kissed you that you realized. But it’s fine. I don’t have feelings at all for her anymore. And she didn’t know that I had feelings for you until I told her this week. And you didn’t know I had feelings for you, obviously. So, no one really did anything wrong. But, it’s fine. I’m fine. We’re fine,” Lena says quickly, standing up, seeming like she’s about to make a run for it. “I’ve said too much. And now you were here with her, on my couch, but it’s all fine. We can be friends still. No hard feelings.”

Just as she’s about to walk passed her to go to her room, Kara gently grabs Lena’s arm, turning her slowly, so they’re standing face to face. Kara feels like she has so much she needs to say, but nothing is coming out. Lena’s eyes seem even prettier when they’re standing this close. Kara couldn’t even let words come out if she wanted to. 

So she does what seems like the only thing she knows how to do right now. 

She kisses her. 

She rests her hands gently on each side of Lena’s jaw, relieved when she feels Lena’s slowly move to rest on her lower back. 

After what feels like so much time but also no where near as long as she’d like, they break apart. 

Kara sees Lena’s eyes slowly open to stare into hers, unsure but hopeful at the same time. “Kara…” is all she says before Kara snaps out of it, going into yet another rant. 

“I don’t have feelings for Andrea. At all. I wasn’t kidding when I said that kiss meant nothing” she starts before laughing lightly and brushing a piece of fallen hair away from Lena’s eyes behind her ear. “I have had feelings for you since the first time you stepped foot into the cafe. God, Lena,” Kara laughs, shaking her head slightly. “Have you seen you?! You are a dream. The fact that you have feelings for me? Have you seen me?!”

At this, Lena lets out a relieved laugh, staring directly into Kara’s eyes, speechless. 

“You, Lena, are the sweetest, prettiest, most amazing woman I’ve ever known.”

Lena, still smiling, shakes her head before whispering, “You like me?” 

Kara smiles gently, nodding her head slowly. “I think I’m falling in love with you, actually.”

This causes Lena’s eyes to widen, and Kara swears she’s never seen a smile so beautiful in her life. “We really are dumb, huh?” Lena replies. 

Kara lets out a chuckle before shaking her head, arms moving to wrap around Lena’s back, bringing them closer together. “Lots of time to make up for, huh, Luthor?”

This just makes Lena laugh and shake her head. “I’m falling in love with you, too, by the way,” she responds before grabbing Kara by the back of her neck, bringing her lips meeting her own.


End file.
